Snow
by tenkage onna
Summary: Allen, an orphan, must get a job in his quiet mountainy village in the snow. He signs up for scavenging, a highly dangerous job, but it seems theres more to this job than even the elders known. Lavi/Allen
1. Chapter 1

an idea i got from snow and jak 3.

warning: AU, yaoi, angst, lemon, het

inspiration: jak 3 and the reviving leaf ep.

reasons: cause i wanna

rating: M later, T for now

pairing: lavi/allen allen/lenalee

summary:

disclaimer: i own nothing! dont sue please.

aaaaand tada

It was cold and snowy as usual, yet most of the town was busy with jobs and missions still. Allen looked up at the tall tower that stood before him, looming into the gray sky. He gulped. He didn't want to be here... he wanted to go back and do chores, not find a job. Correction, be given a job. Being an orphan, he had no income for himself, and the town only gave money to orphans for so long until they were of age. Of age meaning, able to take on suicidal and crazy missions.

Like, say, for example, scavenging. That was what Allen knew he'd get. Because the job required a body that was able to deal with a lot walking, and a lot of stress. Allen, was perfectly fit for this job. He was young, he was strong, and he could still do quite a bit. Compared to a lot of other jobs, it was the most suicidal job to be taken. Very few ever lived, due to how dangerous the job was. Allen didn't know heaps of details, but he did know it certainly wasn't fun.

But, in his opinion, it was much better than watch tower. Watch tower was hit so often, even less lived than those in scavenging. Shivering despite his warm coat, he pushed open the grand wooden doors and stepped inside the vast first floor of the tower. It wasn't the first time he'd been here, it was the town hall after all. He'd been here a few times with Mana, before his stepfather had died. It hadn't changed much, if only for the new face behind the great wooden desk that looped in a horseshoe fashion.

Walking up to the desk, he bit his lip and smiled weakly. The person behind the counter was taller than him, but then again, Allen was only thirteen. The teen behind the counter had to be seventeen at least, he thought. Looking up from the thick book he stared slightly boredly at, the boy blinked a bright green eye (the other he couldn't see behind the long red hair) and smiled a little.

"Ah, hello there! Whatcha need?" he asked, shutting the book and focusing on Allen.

Allen brushed a hand through his messy white hair nervously and said, "I-I'm here for a...a job."

Realization lit up the boy's eye, who nodded. "Oh...Allen, right?" he asked.

Nodding, the boy wasn't unnerved that this boy knew him. Truth be told, he was the only one with white hair, and the only orphan his age. "Yeah."

"So then, what would you like to do?"

"Whats available?" Allen asked nervously.

"Watch tower and scavenging." he replied right off, as if he didn't need to even think.

Which fate did he want...? Being blown to bits in a tower, or running from storms? Both were suicidal. Sighing, he replied, "Scavenging..."

A look of slight pity took over the redhead's eye. "You sure...?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well then, sign these." he said, handing a few papers to the white haired boy. "You can sign em here if you want." that was code for, sit down and sign them now.

Allen knew this code quite well.

Walking over to the cushy couch in the corner, he slumped into it. Taking a pen from the table, he began to read over and sign the documents. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He signed the papers, trying not to note the waver for his death he had to sign, and sighed. Four papers, but so much to read. But he couldn't NOT read it, or he might get screwed over, like he had in the past... he hated signing papers. So much fine print, so many things they wanted you to say you wouldn't do. The whole process was just so annoying. When he was finished, he walked up to the front desk, and handed the signed documents to the redhead. With the documents signed and turned in, Allen could no longer stay here.

Back to chores it seemed.

The next day, he woke up slowly. First, he could hear and smell, then he could feel, and finally he could open his eyes. However, he simply ignored the urge and rolled over, hiding his messy white head under the thick quilts. Allen was just to tired to get up yet. Just as he began to drift off again, the phone rang shrilly on his nightstand. In shock, and the fact he was already rolling over, he rolled further and fell off the bed with a shriek. Sitting up, eyes wide, heart pounding, he bitterly noted it was only the phone. Sighing, the snowy haired boy reached for the phone, answering as politely as he could.

"H-Hello?"

"Allen, right?" a voice asked, and Allen recognized it as the redhead from yesterday.

"Yeah...why?"

"Can you come to the town hall in an hour?"

He blinked, realizing what that could mean. "Sure...did I get the job?"

"Probably. See you then!" and with that, the phone clicked and died on the other end. Allen stared at the white and plastic object, face blank. He wasn't sure if he should be excited that he had a job or not. Sighing, he put the phone back on its hook and stood. Then he realized the town hall was thirty minutes from here if he walked. With this information in mind, he hastened his pace of getting ready and made for the door. Happy or not, he needed a job. Even if it WAS suicidal.

The room wasn't bright, but it wasn't dark either. If one had to say which one it was, they'd probably say it was bright. Behind a wooden desk sat a man, who was respected and renounced for his judgment and his work as mayor. This man, however, was sound asleep on a mound of paperwork when Allen finally made it to the room. A girl at the front desk (not the redhead this time...) had directed him on where to go, and Allen somehow expected something more...awe inspiring.

"Maybe I should come back later?" he murmured, blinking.

After watching the sleeping man for a few minutes, Allen decided that he wasn't going to be sent away after his rush to get here. Walking over, he gently called out, "S-sir...?" and got no response. He said it louder. Nothing. Louder still. Nothing still. He then attempted to shake him awake, and after five minutes of that, he began to become quite annoyed. He was fighting the urge to punch the man, when a tired sigh was heard. in embarrassment, he turned around quickly and noted it was the girl from the front desk.

"Geez, brother..." she said, walking up to the man.

At the sound of the girl's voice, the man sprung up it seemed, beaming and wide awake. "Yes Lenalee??"

Allen thought for a moment he had been faking his deep sleep. The girl, Lenalee, pointed to Allen. "You asked him to come, and you fall asleep...honestly."

Following the girl's finger, he blinked when he saw Allen, and seemed to become slightly serious. However, it was clear he didn't quite care that Allen was there, mostly that lenalee knew a boy. After a small argument, the girl was on her way, and Allen was cowering in a fluffy armchair. The man, Komui he called himself, sat at his desk, a frowned. Allen figured he was either annoyed at him, or unnerved by his age.

"Oh yeah, O did call you, didn't I...any who! so, you signed up for scavenging?"

"Yes sir..." Allen answered, slowly coming out of the cushy chair.

"Komui is fine."

"Okay."

"So, why would such a young kid go for a job, let alone such a dangerous one?" Komui mused aloud.

Allen blinked and figured the man was just a bit worried. "I'm an orphan, and there weren't any jobs open really."

To this, he received a nod. "I see. Well, then, you'll need to review the rules for this job, and then you'll be assigned a partner and a mission."

Allen nodded slowly, taking this in. He really hoped his partner wouldn't be an asshole... he didn't need that sort of pressure with the threat of imminent death. As if remembering something, Komui made an "oh!" and then fished out a paper, handing the paper to Allen. He looked at it blankly. It had a time and date and where to be.

"Be there tonight at the time it says, and you'll get your partner for your missions." Komui said, pointing out what the sheet already told Allen.

He nodded again and was then dismissed.

aaaaaaaaand zomg the drama. not.


	2. Chapter 2

TADA. this was written out before the story went online, so forgive me if i start updating slower. i'm on like, ten fandoms, and so i tend to forget about fanfics x.x i apologize ahead of time!!

thank you my first two reviewers!! i appreciate the reviews!

i'll try to make this as good as i can!

onward nows

lllll

That night, Allen trudged towards the town hall again, sighing a white puff of air. He mumbled under his breath, but otherwise just tried to tug his coat closer and tighter to himself. Night was always ridiculously cold, but it didn't help that it was winter in the almost permanent wintry land he lived in. The big wooden doors gave him little hope, and the only reason he pushed them open with so much vigor was because he could feel the warmth emanating from it.

They opened with loud creaks, and he sighed happily once the warmth met his cold skin. Looking around, Allen took out the paper and checked it again. The room he needed to be in was on the second floor according to this. Sighing, the snow haired teen made his way to the elevator, pressing a button and waiting for it to come down. He sighed, adjusting the hat on his messy hair, and tapping his foot slightly. He had to attend a meeting of sorts, and learn the rules of scavenging and meet his partner.

Once the elevator opened for him, he sighed and stepped inside. He moved to press the button to go up, finger centimeters away from the glossy button.

"HEY!"

Pausing, Allen glanced towards the entrance to the town hall and blinked when he saw the familiar redhead come dashing up to him. The older male made it inside just in time to miss having it closed on him. Sighing in relief, the redhead grinned at Allen.

"Hey again!" he said cheerfully.

Allen nodded, "I didn't think I'd see you again." he said.

"Aww, why? Did you fall in love at first sight??"

"NO-!" he began, but caught himself, and repeated calmly, flustered, "N-No. Thats not what I meant."

The redhead grinned, "I was jokin'. Here for your meeting??" he asked curiously, leaning against the metal wall.

Allen stood away from the wall, rigid almost. He hated elevators. They always made him nervous that the wire would snap and he'd plummet to his death. "Yeah."

"Cool. Excited?"

"I...guess. A little." the younger boy replied, frowning a little.

"Nervous??"

Frowning a little more, Allen said, "Who wouldn't be?"

The redhead nodded, pushing off of the wall and replying, "true." and then the doors slid open, and the odd redhead was gone. Allen sighed, following him. He noted the redhead had a small bounce in his step, and wondered why he was so cheerful, considering he just spoke to someone who was practically committing suicide by taking this job. Once he came to the right door, he pushed it open warily, peeking in and biting his lip. There was an old man, the strange redhead, and that was all. Briefly, he wondered if they'd whack him, like in the mafia movies they had recently dug up a few years back.

"Oh, bout time you got here!!" the redhead turned and called.

Allen ducked a little, but stepped further inside, looking around slowly. A plain room, with a large table, probably for meetings. The old man sat before him, and the redhead looked as if he had been wandering the room aimlessly. The old man gestured to a chair, and the redhead pushed Allen into it cheerfully. The white haired teen scowled a little, but righted himself in the chair.

"Sorry bout that," the redhead said with a grin that said he wasn't. "Making you come out so late and all, but we need to hurry."

"Hurry? Whatever for?" Allen asked curiously, his scowl letting up quickly.

"Well, y'see, theres a huge storm coming in a few days. That and I have a date!"

Allen felt his eye twitch. What an annoying boy this redhead was. "But she can wait, because we have lots to discuss, right pan-" before he finished his sentence, a wax apple from the center of the table hit him upside the head. The redhead stumbled a little, holding his head and looking like he had been slapped. "Hey, what was that for!!" he cried at the old man who sat back in his chair.

Allen watched them argue for a moment, before biting his lip lightly. What strange people... he sighed a little, hoping this wouldn't take to much longer. He was tired and hungry, and he would probably need to get up early for his first mission. Hearing the sigh, the redhead rolled his eyes a little and sat down. Here came the boring part...

A few hours later found Allen looking over a small booklet he had been sent home with. He was sent home only a little into the meeting, due to something important interrupting them. He was given his partner, and Allen wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. Lavi. That was the only name given, and it turned out that the weird redhead was Lavi, his partner. After hearing this, Lavi had taken it upon himself to glomp and babble on about how they would be great friends. He was silenced again with another wax piece of fruit.

Glancing over the packet, he sighed when he found the rules. The first rule was well known and not very pleasant in his opinion. As his gray/blue eyes scanned the lines, he read them aloud, voice loud sounding in the small house. "The artifacts come before the scavenger's life. To lose an artifact over a life is punishable by death, and those who fall behind stay behind."

Back when this village was founded, they had been finding strange artifacts left and right. When it became clear that they were from a lost race, towns were set up all over, made for the purpose to find out more about the race that came before them. Rules varied between villages, but the artifacts were always valued more than life by the village leaders. Not to say their small population wasn't important, but the artifacts were always at risk of disappearing forever, and a life or two lost wasn't as bad as a lost history.

Sighing, Allen closed the booklet there. The other rules were just basic things you were always told. Don't fight, no stealing, be a good child. Simple. With that, Allen stood and stretched, yawning tiredly. He needed sleep...

There was a beep sound, loud but dim. Allen rolled over, pulling the thick comforter tighter around his shoulders, mumbling tiredly. Another beep. And another. And another. After a few more beeps, the white haired boy sat up tiredly, hair messy and all over the place as his half open eyes tracked down the source of the beeping. His sleepy gray eyes landed on an alarm clock, and almost immediately they widened. Five forty.

"DAMMIT!!"

He raced about, shoving on his already planned out clothing on, and trying to shove a few pieces of toast down his throat as he pushed an arm through a shirt sleeve. Twice he ran out the door only in his boxers, forgetting his pants or his coat or something, and by the time he managed to get to the village gates, it had to be about six thirty. After running as fast as he could, down about three blocks, Allen nearly slammed into the huge thick doors of the village gate. He did fall though.

Grumbling, Allen sat up and wiped off the snow from his thick coat and pants, regaining his breath while he sat. "Geez, you're a klutz" a voice commented in a amused and friendly tone. Looking to his right, Allen saw a familiar redhead standing next to him, leaning down a bit. Frowning, the silver haired boy ignored the comment. "Sorry mlate..." he mumbled, standing up and brushing the snow from his pants.

"So, y'ready??"

Allen readjusted his bag on his shoulders, and nodded. As ready as he could be anyhow. He wasnt sure it was healthy to be ready to die at such a young age. Grinning, the redhead gestured for them to leave, and the two made their way outside the big gates. The moment Allen stepped outside, he fell a foot into more snow, and yelped at how cold it was. "W-What? Whys it so deep!" it hadnt snowed to much last night, the snow shouldn't be so deep!

Lavi snickered, and helped the white haired boy stand back up. "They don't shovel this area."

"Why!"

"Dunno. Come on."

The boy grumbled, following in the older teen's tracks and attempting to keep his boots on his feet and not buried in the thick snow. To be perfectly honest, it made Allen want to take something sharp and pointy to the snow. Instead, he stamped the snow to death as he trudged behind Lavi, who hummed cheerfully. Now Allen wanted to stab Lavi for being so happy. Why couldn't he be more cheerful like the redhead... his first mission was getting off to a rocky start it seemed.

lllll

chapter two, done!

yeeaaah. it gets better, i promise!


End file.
